


Carson Series - Magical Healing & Fainting

by writehard_whumpharder



Category: Original Work
Genre: Carson Hall - Freeform, Carson college days, Carson series, Collapsing, Daniel Hopkins - Freeform, Fainting, Magic, Magical Exhaustion, Original Character(s), Passing Out, Whump, magical healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24415942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writehard_whumpharder/pseuds/writehard_whumpharder
Summary: When word gets out that Carson performs medical miracles a desperate mom shows up at his door. Because he's a total softie and it was the only way to get her to leave, Carson "pretends" to heal her son then passes out right after.
Kudos: 13





	Carson Series - Magical Healing & Fainting

"I said no." Carson said through gritted teeth. He had himself firmly braced against the door, trying to close it despite the desperate 30 year old woman fighting him from the other side.

"Please, I know you can do it. Doctors can't help him." She begged.

Carson's heart clenched and for a second he almost let go of the door. But a voice in his head warned him, you can't save everyone. You can't let your heart melt for every sad mother who comes to you for help, no matter how much you might want to.

"I can't help him either. I don't know where you got this address but you need to leave now." He growled.

Tears streamed down the women's face. She was an ugly crier, it was ugly because you could see just how much she was hurting.

"I'm serious I'll call the police." He threatened.

Her hands slipped from the door as she sank to her knees. She wasn't pushing anymore, Carson could easily close the door and be done with it but something wouldn't let him. She sobbed loudly, loudly enough for the whole building to hear her.

Whether coincidentally or because of all the noise, Daniel came down the stairs just then, approaching slowly. He made eye contact with Carson from afar and his face contorted in a way that said, "what the fuck is going on?"

The woman must have heard the stairs creak because her head whipped toward him and suddenly she was on her knees. "Please, please convince him to heal my son," she begged. Daniel shot him an uncomfortable look.

"Listen, he can't convince me to heal your son any more than he can convince himself to fly." Carson snapped. He didn't want to be rude, but he _really_ needed this lady to leave.

"I know you have the magic to do it."

Carson opened the door a little wider and squatted down to her level, he stared her hard in the eyes, "No one has that kind of magic. Why don't you go and take your son to an actual doctor?"

She rubbed the snot dripping from her nose onto her jacket sleeve between sobs and Carson couldn't help but cringe a little. "It's incurable..." she choked out, "he needs a miracle, he needs _you_."

Daniel edged closer, still utterly confused about whatever was going on outside Carson's door. The woman was a wreck, not entirely rational, but a sliver of doubt crept into his mind at her words. What if Carson could do what she was asking him to do? Why come here if she didn't really believe that he could somehow cure her son?

"Um, Miss? How about I walk you to your car, okay?" Daniel tried to gently grab her arm to help her up but she shrugged him off.

"I'm not leaving!" She screamed. Carson leaned through his door to get a look at her car. She had parking directly in front of the building, completely disregarding the rather obvious no parking sign there. Then on her way in she left the main door wide open so cold air could spill into the lobby. That's how he ended up with a perfect view of the 5 year old boy in the backseat of her station wagon. He looked... eerily like Carson at that age. Was this some kind of cruel joke on the universe's part?

Suddenly he was struck with an idea as Daniel continued trying to cajole the woman to her feet. "If I heal him, will you leave?" He asked with a mischievous smile.

She stopped sobbing, or more likely, she stopped breathing. After a few long seconds of collecting herself she looked up at him with hopeful eyes. "Really?"

_I am such a sucker_ , he cursed at himself in his head but still kept up the facade that he wasn't serious about healing him.

Pushing past her quickly Carson stormed across the front lawn towards the car. Daniel ran out after him. "Wait what are you gonna do?" He asked.

Carson threw open the car door to expose the very startled child inside. "I'm going to heal him of course," he winked.

Daniel rubbed at his face. Sure the woman was causing a scene but pretending to save her child was not the way to get rid of her. "Come on, Carson, stop messing around."

"Who says I'm messing around?" He smiled smugly. "Come on kid, give me your hand," he ordered. The child looked to his mom who was just emerging from the building, she nodded and he stuck his hand out for Carson to grab.

"Oh dear lord in heaven, please heal this child! Use me as a conduit for your holy power." Carson yelled up at the sky, the more theatrics the better. To his annoyance the woman actually clasped her hands together to pray, blindly believing in his charade.

Now for the actual magic. Carson held onto the kid's hand and closed his eyes, using his senses to find all the cancerous cells in his body. There were clusters of them all throughout his lymphatic system, more than he'd ever sensed in a client before. His plan wouldn't work very well if he immediately passed out right after so he cracked an eye open and ushered the mom over.

"He needs some of your life force," Carson said. The woman didn't hesitate to run the rest of the way to the car and offer up her hand. Usually life energies wouldn't be compatible enough to make a direct transfer. As a soul magician he was somewhat of a universal donor which is why he was able to heal people using his own soul energy. In this case, having direct parent to child connection, especially with such a young child, it just might work. Meanwhile Daniel just stood on the grass scowling at Carson thinking he was pulling a nasty prank on this poor mother which was exactly what he wanted him to think.

With the child's hand in his left, and the mother's hand in his right, Carson made the exchange. It took a couple minutes to find every cancerous cell and destroy it. If he missed even one the cancer could come back. As the energy moved through him he knew that the match wasn't perfect, it helped a lot but he'd still end up using more of his own soul than he wanted. It was unfortunate the cancer was so progressed. Kids were known to have extraordinarily bright souls, if she'd come sooner he probably could have used the boy's own energy to heal him.

Once he was done Carson took a deep breath and opened his eyes. Darkness crept into his vision immediately and he was forced to lean on the car door to stay upright.

"Well, he's cured. So you can get off my lawn now." Carson said.

The woman looked at her son, who visually looked the exact same as he did a moment ago, and beamed.

"Oh thank you so much, thank you. And thank God-"

"Don't thank god." Carson interjected.

She didn't listen and continued thanking him. Just as Carson was about to get irritated about doing such a difficult job for free she reached into the passenger seat and grabbed an envelope. The mom pressed it into his hands and clasped hers around his so he couldn't let go of it. "This is all I have."

Daniel shook his head adamantly but the woman insisted and upon Carson's urging, hustled back into her car and pulled away from the curb.

"You are the actual worst," Daniel stated after she was gone.

Carson peeked into the envelope, "there's only $600 in here, I can sleep at night."

Daniel's eyes widened and his jaw tensed, "You better find her and give that back."

A wave of dizziness hit Carson suddenly and he almost stumbled. Alright, time to leave while he still looked like an asshole. On shaky legs Carson walked back towards his apartment.

"You know, you look kinda pale." Daniel said, brows furrowing.

"I don't get a lot of sun," Carson deflected.

"But..."

He wanted to argue further, make it into his apartment and shut the door behind him before collapsing, but his body had other plans. The front door was in sight, just a few feet away, but then it started tipping. Black spots overtook his vision but not before he saw the ground rushing him towards him.

"Carson!" Someone screamed. But it was too late. He was already face down on the grass, dead to the world.

Daniel ran over to him, flipping him over so he could see his face. "What's... what's wrong with you?" He asked uselessly. Then he looked in the direction that the car sped off in. It was just a coincidence... right?


End file.
